super_baxter_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Baxter 2: Mahroe's Resurrection (game)
Super Baxter 2: Mahroe's Resurrection in Japan, is the Second Installment of the Main Timeline of Super Baxter ''. It's a Sequel of Super Baxter 1. The Game will be also made on Game Maker 8.1. It is scheduled to be released in around 2017. Story The Opening is also an Back-Story of Baxter's Origins and how he ultimately became a True Hero for Siderville. It takes place 6 Months later after the dissaperance of Mahroe. Mahroe was soon resurrected to an Overlord, and now has complete control on the new villains. Controls *Arrow Keys Left and Right: Movement *Arrow Keys Up: Jump *P: Weak Projectile *L: Medium Projectile *M: Strong Projectile *O: Pause *I: Save *U: Load Bosses Just so everyone knows, Most projectiles do hit the boss this time around! Development Early Development *'July 26th, 2016': Sprites are currently being developed and created. *'September 10th, 2016': The game is set in its early stages of development getting in the main character Baxter with all his sprites in the sprite folder. *'September 12th, 2016': More Sprites were added including more Baxter Sprites, Music, Title Screen and Screen Logo, Projectile, Collision, and etc. *'September 13th, 2016': The Enemy sprites have been officially added in finally. *'September 24th, 2016': Objects have been added in. Normal Baxter and Fire Sword Baxter added. *'September 26th, 2016': 11 Cutscenes and Disclaimer have been added in. *'September 28th, 2016': More Music Added. Power Ups added starting off with the Fire Sword. Hurt Animations added in finally. *'October 3rd, 2016': Kurtles have been added and Baxter getting hit animation is in. Kurtle killed animation is added in with the sound effect. Baxter's hit sound effect was also added in as well. 5 more cutscenes have been added in to the Origin story. *'October 4th 2016': Power-Ups have been removed due to time restants and Camera control not working. Except the Fire Sword Mode is still present. Bullies added. 12 Cutscenes added to the Origin Story. *'November 29th 2016': How to Play cutscenes added in featuring Rose as the guidance. *'December 14th 2016': The How to Play Room is Completed! Background Characters like Rose is confirmed to appear as well. *'December 17th 2016': More Cutscenes added. Baxter's Origin story is now complete. Baxter's Room is added in the game. Skip Button is featured to skip all cutscenes. Mid-Early Development *'January 6th, 2017': A system called "avatar" is added in the game which allows Baxter and some other characters to walk around open world similar to the Mario and Luigi series. *'January 8th, 2017': The Hallway has been added in the game and Baxter can access in each room, but it's highly risky to walk into Melissa and Lexi's rooms on the first half of the game. It may take a few clicks to get out of the message, but recommend tapping a arrow key to the opposite direction a few times while clicking. Gunther, Teal, Tatsu, Amber, Melissa and Lexi confirmed to appear in the game. *'January 16th, 2017': Melissa and Lexi Cutscenes added in. Amber at the Living Room in the Hallway. Few Cutscenes added and a pre-level added in too. *'February 11th, 2017': The Pre-Level before the events of Level one is done. *'February 20th, 2017': One new Cutscene addded. *'February 21th, 2017': New Cutscenes. Princess Denise's Castle Pre-Level added in as the Music playing in the background is All your base are belong to us. The inside of Princess Denise's Castle included. Frys Confirmed to appear. Waxter confirmed to be the Boss in Mahroe's Castle Stage 3. Late-Early Development *'March 14th, 2017': More Cutscenes Added. Mahroe revealed. Boss Selection Screen Added, now marks the first time of Levels coming in. Early-Mid-Development *'March 15th, 2017': The First Level is in Development. Big Rainbow's sprites and objects added in. Collectable Items added in. Pause added. Save and Load Added, this time around the Save thing is alot better. Pizza added in. *'March 16th, 2017': The Magic Door returns to go to next levels. Coins, Meatball Subs and Uncrustables added in. *'March 18th, 2017': Level One Completed. Bricks are added in. Big Rainbow added in as Boss. *'March 20th, 2017': Level Two in Development. Jack-O-Master added in as a Boss. *'March 24th, 2017': Jack-O-Master Added in and the first boss to actually Jump, also he is hard to get since he jumps so high then medium and then low. Pump-Curse added in as Projectiles and Enemies and can Physically OHKO you. *'March 26th, 2017': Level Two begins in Development. *'March 29th, 2017': Level Two is Almost Finished. *'March 30th, 2017': Level Two Completed. Beach Kurtle added in as a Boss. ALPHA Development *'April 1st, 2017': FINALLY!!! HEALTHBARS FOR THE BOSSES!!!!!!!!!!. Beach Kurtle Returns, but she is having animation problems. *'April 3rd, 2017': Level 3 and Level 4 Completed. A Cutscene shows a Teaser of 3, Artificial, Siders being created in a Chamber to destroy Baxter. Level 5 Begins Development. *'April 4th, 2017': Level 5 Completed and Level 6 Completed. BETA Development *'April 4th, 2017': Congratulations!! The Levels are Done. Onward with the Biggest and Final Level to Finish the Game! The Mahroe Stages. *'April 5th, 2017': The First Two Phases of the Mahroe Levels are done and Cyborg Kurtle Added in. Sprites of and Mecha Baxter have been created. *'April 7th, 2017': Waxter and Mahroe's Sprites have been completed. Cyborg Kurtle and Mecha Baxter's Boss Battles completed. The Game still has an unknown release date just quite yet. Though the good news is that the game is almost completed. *'April 8th, 2017': Waxter's Boss Battle Completed and Phase 3 completed. *'April 9th, 2017': Phase 4 and all the Mahroe Stages are Done. Mahroe's Boss Battle of Phase One is done. More Cutscenes have been added including the *'April 10th, 2017': Super Baxter X1 added in. The Mahroe Boss Battle is over and . All Cutscenes are Finished. Development has been officially wrapped up and completed! The Game has an official Release Date, which is this friday. *'April 14th, 2017''': The Game has been Released! Game Updates Update 1.1 *Fixed a Glitch/Bug where Fire Sword Baxter falls through the bricks in Level 5. Gallery Cover Art Super Baxter 2 USA Box Art.png|American Box Art. Development Screenshots Super Baxter 2 Screenshot 01.png Super Baxter 2 Screenshot 02.png Super Baxter 2 Screenshot 03.png Super Baxter 2 Screenshot 04.png Super Baxter 2 Screenshot 05.png Super Baxter 2 Screenshot 06.png Super Baxter 2 Screenshot 07.png Super Baxter 2 Screenshot 08.png Super Baxter 2 Screenshot 09.png Super Baxter 2 Screenshot 10.png Super Baxter 2 Screenshot 11.png screenshot118.png|Rose as the tutorial guide in How to Play. screenshot130.png|Baxter's Room screenshot131.png|The Hallway screenshot132.png|The Living room with Amber on the Couch. screenshot133.png|Baxter walking into Lexi's room where she is asleep. Trivia *Powers ups were going to be added in the game, but due to too much time and camera control not picking up on Baxter. They were removed. **Except the Fire Sword Mode is still there due to it being an official weapon. **Beach Kurtle is the only Boss that has problems with her Animations since they aren't working well. Category:Games